everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Angeline "Angie" Patchwork
Main - Diary - Mirror Blog ---- Angeline Patchwork, but mostly called Angie, is the daughter of Scraps, the Patchwork Girl of Oz, who is now called the Patchwork Woman. Angie is smart, optimistic, and a total crazy weirdo. She is amiable and has many friends, and also gets along with one's that are younger than her and pets. She is fond of the idea of love, and has a crush on the successor of the Scarecrow, Fraid Scarecrow. She respects the Rebel side of the destiny conflict, but is currently undecided in where she stands. Not neutral though, that word's to negative for her. 'Character' 'Personality' Angeline was originally created with obediance, truth, amiability, and little cleverness. Her mother didn't want her child to be boring, or at least as she said it, so as the result of this, Angeline had ended up with many of the same attributes as her mother. These of which are ingenuity, poesy, courage, self reliance, learning, and a double dose of the cleverness, truth, amiabilty, and obediance. With this, Angie can also be is fairy optimistic, jumpy, clumsy, oblivious, crazy, and weird. Extremely crazy and weird. Ingenuity means "the quality of being clever, original, and inventive", which she most definitely is to some degree. Angie is considered smart and is a good student, does all of her thronework, and understands life and and most lessons that come alone with it. But she is quite oblivious and seems to catch on to things much later than most others, and doesn't get the best grades. Angie is also amazing when it comes to writing (poesy meaning "the art of composition of poetry"), but often times doesn't because her kitten hands make it hard to both hand write and type things. And she is absolutely original, not being like anyone in her whole school. I mean, there's not a lot of overly optimistic, patchwork, extreme dorks out there, is there? And when coming to "inventive", I would offer the word "creative". She is very crafty and artistic, but again, her mitten hands do make it challenging sometimes. Angie loves art though. Courageous is a term that doesn't always fit accordingly with Angie, but most of the time she does show this. She is always up for any dare and challenges herself to do things that frighten her. She is has lots of confidence to fuel her daring, outgoing, personality. In spite of all of this, Angie is frightened easily, but only causing her to jump and to keep alert for a little while until she forgets later on. It is quite amusing, actually, because it only seems to happen when it is unhexpected, such as loud noises, a voice of someone she didn't know was near, etc. And truthful. Angie finds a way to be too truthful. Because of her fairy obedient nature, she almost never lies. She is quite afraid to lie, because she knows it is wrong. She knows her rights from wrongs and is very careful to follow the rules. Angie feels awfully bad when she gets in trouble in the slightest way. She hardly understands sarcasm and is terrible at keeping secrets. Amiability means "the quality of having a friendly and pleasant manner". Many would agree with this, although she is not best at first impressions. She has many friends and gets along with pets and younger ones as well. She is fairy optimistic, amusing, and tries to be as friendly as possible, making her such a likable person. Angie is very supportive and always helps her friends when in need. She is fun to be around and makes for great company because Angie loves to be around her friends and is fairy loyal, so she will stick around. She laughs and giggles at the slightest jokes or funny mishaps. To add on to all of this, she is very weird and crazy. Angie always looks at the good side of things and is very curious of everything, which other people seem to find strange. She talks to herself very much, is very chatty, and skips and dances around the hallways and upon the sidewalks. Angie gets sidetracked easily, and tends to change the topic multiple times in a conversation. She finds many things very wondrous and interesting, and is very loud and gets hexcited easily. Angie is amazingly enthusiastic and bubbly, and tends to speak quickly when she is very happy about something, so she usually talks fast. She also tends to over complicate almost anything she's talking about, so it just adds on to her babbling. Angie shouts very much and really stands out in a crowd. She daydreams a lot and has a greatly active imagination. She will space out in the middle of talking sometimes because she will completely lose her train of thought randomly. Angie likes loves to sing and rhyme. She is also fairy loud, and over reacts to almost everything. Seeing her angry is not good. Angie is usually screaming every word that comes out of her mouth at that point, but that's not often. She really hates when you take her stuff, imitate her, make fun of people. Angie will get really upset, but sometimes people continue to joke and not take her seriously, which only adds onto her anger. When that happens, starts to amp up her vocabulary to a more mean level, but only once has she been so pushed that she has cursed. Angie is a weirdo who walks backwards at least half of the time. She also is very clumsy, constantly tripping, dropping things, hurting herself, knocking over and breaking things, and running into people. Angie never thinks much of it, for she always fixes whatever damage she causes, and usually looks back and laughs at it. But she is always careful when around water because she certainly doesn't want to ruin her colors, for she loves them very much. In fact, Angie is repulsed by the idea of something with no color. Although her looks might not be the most attracting, she finds herself beautiful and pretty just the way she is. Angie loves everything that she is and is fairy proud of herself. Angie is also very organized, making sure everything is aligned, in order, etc. Others constantly say that she is OCD, which she is not. She is very tidy when it comes to her surroundings, but her appearance does not oblige to that. This partially because she was made to be a servant girl. Angie is very self conscious about how trustworthy she is, and feels hextremely bad when she gives away important secrets. There are those few moments in life when people trust her with secrets and act like it's nothing, but Angie forces herself to overlook it because she hasn't met a single person who fully trusts her with anything. She is observant, and notices the way people hesitate while talking to her. Angie tries to get better, and is succeeding, but is still very untrustworthy. She believes everything has meaning and purpose, and finds the good in everything. With that, she also knows that everyone has their own reasons for doing the things that they do, whether they know or not. Angie enjoys figuring out people, so she isn't confused with their ways. It makes her happy to understand others, especially because she doesn't understand a lot of things. Angie feels like, if she tries understand others, then they will try to understand her, and Angie will giant gain some trust, or simply someone to turn to when something is troubling her. She has high doubts that someone is going to understand her at that level anytime soon, with the fact that she seems to differ from everyone in the most extreme kind of ways. Angie takes everything in life as a metaphor, trying to find the deeper meaning to everything. Her daydreams, are common subjects that she likes to dissect, finding why her brain wanders and lands on certain strange ideas and turns into some wonderfully awkward and weird short film for Angie to watch and find all of the Easter Eggs and plot holes. And colors, which play a huge role in the metaphors for her. She connects one thing to another constantly, and gets very hexcited when she finds that burried treasure. But, sometimes things don't match up perfectly, or she doesn't know why something is a certain way, and it upsets Angie and drives her mad. She tries not to worry to much though, because Angie knows she'll find what she's looking for sooner or later. 'Appearance' Angie is made patchwork of differently colored and designed patches, and has brown yarn for hair that reaches her mind back usually, although she does tend to cut and style it in different ways sometimes. All the patches that make up her skin are different shades of a peachy skin color. Angie's right cheek is made of a patch of red and the other cheek persists of a pink patch. She actually has no nose, but can still smell. The patch where the nose would've been is yellow and shaped like a triangle. She has silver buttons for eyes that are strung in with black thread for the pupils. Her eyebrows are stitches and her hands are made like mitts. Her ears and thumbs are made of gold because that is the most common metal in Oz. She is plumper than than others students because she is stuffed with cotton. She's got a red felt tounge, but does not have pearls for teeth, such as her mother. Angie's clothes are made of randomly colored and designed patches, and her shoes are often times leather and a shade of red. Angie shares many attributes of mother because they were both made by the same person, Dr. Pipt's Munchkin wife named Margolotte, but less effort was put into Angeline when she was made. Her clothes are often times made of patches of red, yellow, blue, and green, but sometimes other colors are placed in also, but that is rare. Angie accessorizes with buttons, strings, yarn, weaved crafts, and other craft related things. Her accessories also consist of Gold and silver, matching her gold ears and thumbs, and silver button eyes. 'Hobbies & Interests' Angie usually spends her free time singing, hanging with friends, drawing, coloring, or making some sort of craft, making stories and poems that she almost never writes down, or spacing off and being completely oblivious to everything around her while she's lost in thought. She's always up for doing something new. Hobbies include cleaning, anything that involves art, or playing, mostly outside at the parks or in a pillow fortress. And sometimes she looks up images of random foods on the internet. But, really, she just searches up anything random and takes great joy in it. 'Special Abilities / Powers' Angie can identify any type of material, fabric, color, pattern, or design from heart. 'Alliance' Angie is currently undecided at the moment, but don't dare call her a neutral. She finds the word to negative to describe her side of the destiny conflict. She admires the Rebels and seems that it would be a good choice, but loves both her story and her role in it. She would call herself a Roybel for this reason, but Angie doesn't believe in being a Roybel. It's either you're one of the other, can't be both. 'Fairytale - The Patchwork Girl of Oz' 'How the Story Goes' A summary of The Patchwork Girl of Oz can be found here. The full text can be found here. Angie's future role does happen to leak into multiple other Oz books, but the Patchwork Girl of Oz is the story that we are focusing on. 'How Angeline Fits Into It' Angie is destined to be the next Patchwork Girl of Oz in her story. 'Name' 'Origin' Dr. Pipt's Munckun wife, Margolotte, originally wanted to name the Patchwork Girl "Angeline", but the Glass Cat ended up naming her "Scraps." Because Margollote got another chance, she named Scraps' daughter Angeline. Her last name is Patchwork because, in the books, they would sometimes refer to Scraps as "Miss Scraps Patchwork", inferring that her last name was "Patchwork", but this was not often. 'Nicknames' She mostly called Angie by almost everyone she knows. 'Pronunciation' Pronounced: "Ann-juh-line" 'Relationships' 'Family' Angeline is the daughter of Scraps, the Patchwork Girl (but now technically Patchwork Woman) of Oz. She does say that she has a brother sometimes, but nobody really knows what that means, because it is very well known that she is an only child. When Scraps was first made, there was a law in Oz that only Glinda the Good Witch, the Wizard of Oz, and Ozma of Oz were allowed to use magic unless they had a permit. So, since the Crooked Magician did not have a permit, it was that the Glass Cat and Scraps were not supposed to be made (along with all the other stuff he made with magic). But since then, that law has been slightly changed to make way for the children of these three people. Angeline was made by Margolotte, the Munchkin wife of Dr. Pipt. This would make Margolotte Angie's non-biological mother, but because Margolotte made her mother, Angeline refers to Margolotte as "Grandma Marg", and refers to Dr. Pipt as "Grandpa Pipt" or "Grandpa Magic-maker." When Angeline was born she had jumped to life and knocked the Liquid of Petrifaction all over the Troublesome Phonograph. That was a great relief for both the Crooked Magician (Dr. Pipt) and Margolotte because it would constantly play tunes, and only "classic" and jazz. They keep it as a statue in thier flower bed, next to the two petrified Kalidahs that tried to attack Dr. Pipt once. Angie and her mother enjoy visiting them every now and then. Angie is perfectly fine with people laughing at her, but she is very protective of her family and will tolerate it when people make fun of or underestimate them. 'Roommate' Minton Pan, the successor of the china shepherdess from the story The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep, is Angie's roommate. They are both artificial students, so neither of them needs to sleep. They both have an abundance of items in their shared dorm, making the room very messy. All toys that are inanimate during the day come to life at night, only adding to the mess. The two never really mind, though. These two enjoy modifying clothes together, and both are very optimistic, so they get along very well with one another. 'Romance' Angie's a sucker for anything romantic. She has always found the idea of love sweet and absolutely adorable. She is almost always supportive of her friends romances. What can I say? Angie loves love. When Angie came to Ever After High, she met the wonderlandiful wooden girl, Cedar Wood. They share many similarities, and being those differentiating people that stand out because they are those two living dolls, and were drawn together because of this. They both know the feeling of being held back and upsetting others because of your honesty, and understand what it feels like to be stuck in a position where you question if you are truly alive or not. Both amazingly sweet, creative, and adorable, they love each other's company, often times painting or drawing together. They find one another a safe haven; a person that will let them truly be themselves. (Thank you so much Regan, for the wonderful idea and description!) 'Pets' 'Patches ' When Angeline was born and she jumped to life, not only did she spill the Liquid of Petrification, she also spilled the Powder of Lifeand it happened to have landed on one of Cameron's childhood toys, an old stuffed bear, that was lying nearby. Cameron let Angie keep it because Angie had grown to love it so much. She calls it Patches and it has no specified gender. 'Harmonica' Angie also has a pet speckled alligator named Harmonica. It is navy blue with white and emerald green speckles. It also has matching emerald green eyes. She lets it live through out her dorm room, and it has adapted to be a nocturnal alligator because it stays up all night with Angie, and sleeps all day when she is at school. 'Buttons' Buttons is Angie's dragon for the Dragon Games at Ever After High. She is red, green, blue, and yellow, with some gold and silver, and breaths cotton instead of fire. 'Enemies' ...She has these things??? 'Outfits' 'Class-ic Schedule' 'Emerald City High' 'Ever After High' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *In a gender-bent universe, Angie would be called Felton Patchwork, or Felt for short. *Angie's gold thumbs are a reference to Scraps' gold fingernails. *The fact that Angie is crazy, is a reference to the phrase "crazy quilt", which is how a Munchkin described Scraps and her heritage. *She loves nicknames and often calls people by nicknames. *She has a tendency to talk to herself and babble on about random things in rhyme at times. *Angeline can identify any type of fabric, pattern, or material. *She has two pets, unlike most of the canon characters. *Angie doesn't really care for her birthday, but fairy much loves others' birthdays. She has a great liking towards her half-birthday because she doesn't get presents or a party. *Angie takes a great liking towards Mondays, for some weird reason . . . *She loves to rhyme and sing, but is not in Choir. **But, in spellementary school she was in choir for fourth and fifth grade. And, at Emerald City Middle School, she was in choir for sixth grade. She hasn't been in choir since. **Later, Angie did join the Musically Ever Afters group when she transferred to Ever After High. She is a choreographer and assistant prop-maker. *In middle school she played the baritone every year, and was very good at it. When she came to Emerald City High, she decide she wouldn't take band again because she knew it wasn't what she wanted to do. *Angie has gone to every single school dance there has ever after been at all of the schools she has attended. *For the Thronecoming festivities at Emerald City High, Angie decided on the theme of both a shark and a bird, calling it a "shird", for her Thronecoming attire. No one really knows why, but she did. *Angie doesn't have a favorite color because she can't decide between them and says they're all so pretty. *Angie takes a great liking towards arts and crafts, even though it can be hard for her due to her mitten hands. *Angie visits the band room every day during break with her friends, unless their is a reason she can not come that day. *Sometimes, Angie gets so lost in thought that she will be aimlessly walking around rhyming on about random stuff. *Angie loves anything you can wear on your wrist, ribbons, stickers, and shiny things. I mean, she REALLY LOVES SHINY THINGS. *Angie's SDCCI theme is a reference to how Kansas is described as "grey" and "boring" in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, giving the assumption that her original design is a reference to Oz itself, because she is so colorful. 'Gallery' Angie Outline.jpg|Pencil outline of her old design holding Patches AngelineforPatchworks.png|Awesome art by the awesome Tay!!! Thanks! AngelinePatchworkFArt.png|Wonderful art by Rudino.raagas! Thanks a bunch! Angie Ballet Ideas.jpg Smudge Mess-Up Angie.jpg|Smudgey mess up of Angie's redesign Angie TTW Ideas.jpg|Through the Woods design ideas Cutie Pie.jpg|This cutie in a headshot :} Kiddie Angie.jpg|Aaaaaw!!! Angie as a kid~ 1465444983478.jpg|Genderbent drawing of Angie: Felton Patchwork 20160612 000541.jpg|Angie in (freaking adorable) Lalaloopsy fanart style! Thanks, Hidden! 'Relevent Links' *Ask Angie Anything Blog *Mirror Blog Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Work in progress Category:Patchworks Inc Category:Panromantic